neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Kirihirake! Roleplay☆Star Girl
Information Kirihirake! Roleplay☆Star Girl is the opening song for Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION. It's the first track on the album Kirihirake! Roleplay☆Star Girl, and is the fifth track on the album prismatic infinity carat. ii. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tsukame yūki e no hito kakera Kokoro to pawā ima mezamete ku Fresh! Brave star, fly away Kowagatte bakari no itsumo okubyōna Jibunde ī no? (Kirihirake) Yowasa iiwake ni tada mamoraretecha Nan'nimo dekinai (role - playing star girl) Kagayai teru anata ni akogareru dake no toki wa Yame to kimetakara Tsukame yūki e no hito kakera Tsuyoku hikare omoi no subete o kakete Itsuka anata o koete miseru Kokoro to pawā ima mezamete ku Fresh! Brave star, fly away, try again Umaku ikanakute jishin ga motezu ni Kujikeru toki mo (tokihanate) Hitori janai yotte min'na ga kono-te o Tsunaide kureru (role - playing star girl) Tsugi kara tsugi no sutēji shinka suru jigen kōryaku ete Kyōmei suru kizuna Kitto min'na ga isshodakara Fuan mo zenbu yume to dokidoki ni kawaru Nando naitemo akiramenai Kirameku mirai tsukuritaikara Fire! Blaze star, force wave, trust now Tsukame yūki e no hito kakera Tsuyoku hikare omoi no subete o kakete Itsuka anata o koete miseru Kokoro to pawā ima mezamete ku Fresh! Brave star, fly away, try again Ima mezamete ku fresh! Brave star |-|Kanji= つかめ　勇気へのひとかけら ココロとパワー　いま目覚めてく fresh! brave star, fly away 怖がってばかりの　いつも臆病な 自分でいいの？(きりひらけ) 弱さ　言い訳に　ただ守られてちゃ なんにもできない(role-playing star girl) 輝いてるあなたに　憧れるだけの時間は ヤメと決めたから つかめ　勇気へのひとかけら 強く光れ　想いのすべてを賭けて いつか　あなたを超えてみせる ココロとパワー　いま目覚めてく fresh! brave star, fly away, try again 上手くいかなくて　自信が持てずに くじけるときも(ときはなて) ひとりじゃないよって　みんながこの手を つないでくれる(role-playing star girl) 次から次のステージ　進化する次元　攻略えて 共鳴する絆 きっとみんなが一緒だから 不安もぜんぶ　夢とドキドキに変わる 何度　泣いてもあきらめない きらめく未来　作りたいから fire! blaze star, force wave, trust now つかめ　勇気へのひとかけら 強く光れ　想いのすべてを賭けて いつか　あなたを超えてみせる ココロとパワー　いま目覚めてく fresh! brave star, fly away, try again いま目覚めてく fresh! brave star |-|English= Seize a fragment toward the courage Heart and Power, now I'm waking up Fresh! Brave star, fly away Are you satisfied with yourself Who is always timid and cowardly? You can't do anything while guarded With excuse and weakness (role - playing star girl) Since I'm gonna stop setting the time, when I just admire sparkling you Seize a fragment toward the courage Shine strongly, betting all the feelings you've got Someday I'll overcome you Heart and Power, now I'm waking up Fresh! brave star, fly away Even when you're messed up, without confidence, And fail to do (Make it!) Everyone will take your hand Saying you're not alone (role - playing star girl) To the next stage from the one, evolving dimension, Getting how to deal with it, our bonds sympathize Surely, since we're together All hesitations turn into dreams and excitement I won't give up no matter how much I cry Since I want to create the sparkling future Fire! Brave star, force wave, trust now Seize a fragment toward the courage Shine strongly, betting all the feelings you've got Someday I'll overcome you Heart and Power, now I'm waking up Fresh! Brave star, fly away, try again Now I'm waking up fresh! Brave star |-|Vietnamese= Đưa tay nắm lấy mảnh vỡ dũng khí ấy Ngay lúc này, Trái tim và Sức mạnh sẽ thức tỉnh Fresh! Brave star, fly away Luôn luôn sợ hãi và yếu đuối Liệu như vậy có ổn không? Viện lý do không đủ mạnh mẽ Chỉ để bào chữa cho việc không thể làm bất cứ điều gì (role - playing star girl) Vì thế tôi sẽ chấm dứt nó Quãng thời gian chỉ biết ngưỡng mộ người luôn toả sáng như bạn Đưa tay nắm lấy mảnh vỡ dũng khí ấy Toả sáng rực rỡ hơn và đánh cuộc bằng tất cả những cảm xúc này Một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ vượt qua bạn Ngay lúc này, Trái tim và Sức mạnh sẽ thức tỉnh Fresh! Brave star, fly away, try again Kể cả khi mọi chuyện không theo ý mình hay có lúc bạn không hề tự tin và thậm chí cảm thấy nản lòng Thì hãy nhớ rằng bạn không chỉ có một mình Vì mọi người đều đang nắm lấy bàn tay này Tại sự tiến hoá của chiều không gian này Những mối liên kết đang cộng hưởng Chắc chắn vì mọi người sẽ luôn ở bên nhau Sự lo lắng sẽ chuyển thành giấc mơ cùng nhịp đập mạnh mẽ trong trái tim này Cho dù có khóc bao nhiêu lần đi nữa, tôi cũng sẽ không từ bỏ Vì tôi muốn tạo dựng một tương lai huy hoàng Fire! Blaze star, force wave, trust now Đưa tay nắm lấy mảnh vỡ dũng khí ấy Để toả sáng rực rỡ hơn và đánh cuộc bằng tất cả những cảm xúc này Một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ vượt qua bạn Ngay lúc này, Trái tim và Sức mạnh sẽ thức tỉnh Fresh! Brave star, fly away, try again Vì ngay lúc này nó sẽ bừng tỉnh! Fresh! Brave Star Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening songs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Music